


病瘾

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy
Summary: 占有欲腹黑弟弟✖傻子美人哥哥





	病瘾

吴亦凡把自己缩在沙发里，下巴支在抱枕上，怯怯的看着在厨房里系着围裙煮面的男人的背影。  
“吃饭了哥。”吴世勋端着两个白瓷的碗从书房里出来。听见吴世勋终于说了话，吴亦凡把抱枕扔到一边，“噌”地窜到了餐桌前，拿起筷子，乖乖的等着吴世勋把面放在他面前。一碗水煮面散发着热气，红色的小番茄和金黄色的蛋花看起来煞是诱人，吴亦凡迫不及待的捞了一筷子，塞进嘴里后被烫的五官紧皱，闭着嘴发出“唔唔”的哀嚎。  
吴世勋赶紧把手放在吴亦凡嘴边，示意他吐出来。然而吴亦凡执着的不肯吐，当他觉得可以接受的时候，忙不迭的连咀嚼都省略直接把一口面吞了下去。  
吴世勋递给吴亦凡一杯冷水，他连忙抱住杯子狂灌几口。口腔里没有了灼烧感，他如释重负的吐了一口气，又重新拿起了筷子。  
“阿勋，你在生气吗？“吴亦凡小心翼翼的盯着桌子对面的人，”今天那个奇怪的姐姐好讨厌的，她夹鱼给凡凡吃，凡凡最讨厌吃鱼了，害的凡凡饿到现在。“  
吴世勋抬头，吴亦凡抄着筷子用一双葡萄眼小心翼翼的盯着自己，明明比自己还高一些的身形委委屈屈的缩成一小团。他身上还穿着不知道谁给他套上的西服，明明吴亦凡的身形优越，一张脸也是带着浑然天成的贵气，但那人一脸小孩子相看着自己，说话还有些奶气的黏糊，衬得他有些滑稽。  
“不是饿了吗？吃饭，不然我真的生气了。“  
对面的人看着吴世勋板起的脸，像一只受了惊吓的兔子，也不顾得刚刚被烫到，大口大口的往嘴里扒面——真的是在扒，他一只手攥着两只筷子，而这两只筷子从来没有被他从中间掰开过。  
吴亦凡火速的填饱肚子，还炫耀的给吴世勋看了看被他扫荡的只剩下汤水的面碗，小表情上明晃晃的写着“我没有剩饭哟，快夸我快夸我快夸我“，就像一只在求主人摸摸头的小狗。吴世勋一点都不怀疑，如果吴亦凡有毛茸茸的尾巴，早已经欢快的摇了起来。  
吴亦凡看吴世勋的表情还是冷冷的，扁了扁嘴蹭到吴世勋旁边，摇了摇他的袖子：“别这样嘛阿勋，凡凡知道自己错了。“  
撒娇的扯着自己的袖子的人长得一副勾魂摄魄的美人相，美人就那样用一双多情眼带着湿漉漉的水光看着自己，吴世勋觉得这世界上没有人还能继续生气了。  
更何况他的哥哥的身体里不过住着一个几岁的小孩子，他又有什么错呢？错的是自己，没有把他藏得周全，被人不经意差点偷了自己的宝贝。  
但是他还不能松口，对于小孩子，一定要教他防范这个世界，除了他吴世勋，所有的人对于吴亦凡的靠近都是危险的。  
他心里轻轻嘲讽了一声，没准这个世界上对吴亦凡来说最大的恶魔应该是自己，但是没关系，他的哥哥单纯又全然相信着自己，他告诉他黑暗才最安全，地狱外灼人的阳光会将他的灵魂焚烧的只剩下一地粉末，吴亦凡也会睁着一双不谙世事的眼睛对着自己点头。  
“哥哥说自己错在哪儿了？”吴世勋放下筷子，板着脸问吴亦凡。  
“错在……”吴亦凡咬住了自己的下唇，一副急得要哭出来的样子，阿勋看起来好生气呀，他是不是讨厌自己了，但他真的不知道错在哪儿了。  
“凡凡不知道。”吴亦凡小小声的说。  
“那我问哥。”吴世勋叹了口气，“哥今天为什么要和陌生人出门，还和奇怪的姐姐一起吃饭？”  
“那个叔叔说阿勋生病了，在医院等着凡凡，凡凡着急就去了。他们一直不带我去见阿勋，那个姐姐说凡凡只要乖乖的吃完饭，就带着凡凡去找阿勋。”精致而考究的衬衫袖子被吴亦凡绞的皱巴巴的，他还是乖乖的解释。  
吴世勋突然觉得心脏被人狠狠的攥了一下，他良久才开了口，声音嘶哑的吓人：“怎么办，哥，你这个样子，我更想把你藏起来了。“  
“怎么了阿勋？阿勋别哭呀，凡凡知道错了，凡凡以后只和阿勋出门好不好，凡凡再也不和陌生人走了。“吴亦凡手忙脚乱的拿袖子擦吴世勋的眼泪，神情认真的保证着。  
他一时情急抱住了吴世勋，吴世勋被他没轻没重的动作疼的发出了一声痛苦的闷哼，吴亦凡又连忙收了手背在身后。  
“很疼吗阿勋？“  
吴世勋看着吴亦凡一脸紧张兮兮的样子，心头一动。  
“让你看见，哥，你是不是会心疼我啊。“

他盯着吴亦凡的眼睛似乎是自言自语的说了一句，开始一颗一颗的解衬衫扣子，从靠近喉结那一颗到小腹，他脱掉了衬衫，转身露出了一道道血印子的后背。  
他今天从自己的马仔那儿知道了吴亦凡被老爷子送去相亲，也不顾得什么畏惧，直冲冲的冲进了老爷子的办公室。这是他这么多年来第一次顶撞老爷子，老爷子被他反常的叛逆气的抄起了自己的皮带，也不顾得还有外人在要给少当家留一点面子，直接一皮带又一皮带的抽在了吴世勋的身上，力道大的直接抽破了吴世勋的衬衫见了血。  
吴世勋跪在那里，腰板挺的笔直，任凭老爷子怎么抽也不肯服软，像一尊毫无痛觉的雕像。他和吴亦凡的母亲美人薄命，老爷子又是刀尖舔血一步步的混到道上的这个位子，向来信奉棍棒底下出孝子，小时候每次犯了错都有吴亦凡给他扛着，替他挨皮带和棍子，而如今他身边已经没有人会在皮带落下来的时候把自己护在怀里了。  
“小畜生，我又是为了谁，我的门路迟早都是你的，宋家家大业大，拉拢了只有好处没有坏处。“老爷子闭了闭眼，”况且宋家小姐还念着旧情，难得的一片痴情不嫌你哥痴傻，你哥他，余生总得有人照看。“  
“哥有我就够了，我会一直照顾哥。“一直不吭声的吴世勋张了口，语气斩钉截铁的。  
老爷子也打累了，放下手里的鞭子直叹气，疲惫浮上脸整个人都老了好几岁：“算了算了，我老了也管不了你了，再说你也该养你哥。”他挥了挥手，示意吴世勋滚蛋，眼不见心不烦。  
吴亦凡本来不是现在这样呆呆傻傻的，他当年整个人聪明又能干，少当家的位子本来也该是他的。吴亦凡高考完那年，吴世勋非缠着他哥晚上出去买奶茶，他哥哥向来宠他，大半夜和他出去了，回来的路上替吴世勋挡了一场车祸，至此之后就成了这个样子。  
他大概是吴亦凡这辈子的煞星吧，但他就非得要把两人绑在一起。  
他给老爷子磕了个头，抄起车钥匙就飙车往马仔告诉他的餐馆地址跑。他下了车之后一眼就看见了餐厅巨大的玻璃窗里的吴亦凡。他穿着一身得体的西装，整个人看起来就像太阳一样夺目，他还对着对面那个女人笑，那个笑让吴世勋遍体冰凉，那一刻他以为吴亦凡的脑子恢复了，他马上就要藏不住这个比钻石还夺目的人了。  
好在那只是他一时的错觉，吴亦凡还是那副几岁小孩的样子，看见他来就欣喜的打招呼，他也懒得理对面的女人，一把把吴亦凡拽起来出了餐厅把他塞进自己的车里，一路上也不管闯了几个红灯一路飙车回家，然后就是现在这个样子。

吴亦凡小心翼翼的伸手想要碰吴世勋的后背，又觉得不妥当缩了手：“有坏人欺负阿勋吗？凡凡要去打他！“  
吴亦凡一脸的激动，肢体动作也夸张了起来，但他很快就又再次安静了下来，吴世勋伸手抱住了吴亦凡，也不管自己惨不忍睹的后背，只是紧紧的把人箍进自己怀里。  
“都是今天为了去找哥弄的，哥是不是要安慰安慰我？“  
“那凡凡给阿勋呼呼吧，呼呼就不通了。“  
吴亦凡觉得抱着自己的人胸腔一震，低低的笑出声音来。  
“凡凡亲亲阿勋，阿勋就不痛了。”  
吴世勋松了手，指了指自己的嘴唇，吴亦凡眨了眨眼，不迟疑的探身亲了上去，发出了“啾”的一声，在他打算撤退的时候，再次被人拉近怀里，被人轻易的撬开唇齿，掠夺了呼吸。  
吴世勋不放过他口腔里的每一个角落，在发觉吴亦凡喘不上气的时候才会离开一下让吴亦凡换一口气，然后再次亲上去。  
他不知满足的把手伸进了吴亦凡的衬衫，顺着吴亦凡流畅的腰线向下，揉捏吴亦凡的臀瓣，把他粗重的喘息全都吞进腹内。  
吴亦凡感觉十分奇怪，他被亲的窒息，又觉得阿勋的唇瓣好软好舒服，不知不觉间他感觉阿勋似乎拿着一根棍子顶着自己的小腹，他挣扎开往阿勋身下看去，阿勋的裤子里支起了一顶帐篷。  
他好奇的伸手，在手摸到阿勋的裤子的时候被阿勋牵引着拉开了阿勋裤子的拉链，从裤子里掏出一根他熟悉而陌生的东西来。  
“阿勋的小鸡鸡怎么啦，为什么立着啊。”吴亦凡好奇的睁大了眼睛，一边觉得有趣的摸了摸阿勋滚烫的小弟弟，一边带着天真的表情问着要命的话语。  
“它和阿勋一样疼，哥哥亲亲它才能好。”吴世勋岔开了腿，一脸无辜的哄骗着吴亦凡。吴亦凡也没有觉得有什么不妥，他跪在了吴世勋的两腿之间，扶着吴世勋的那根看起来有些狰狞的东西亲了亲顶端，吴世勋忍不住发出了一声低吟。  
“哥再亲亲它，然后把它含进去好不好？”吴亦凡犹豫的看了看手里粗长的一根，最后还是缓缓的含进了嘴里，他的舌头不自觉的舔到了吴世勋的东西，吴世勋被这一下刺激的头皮发麻。  
美人就跪在自己的胯下，他带着一脸不谙人事的纯真，小小的嘴却费力的吞着自己丑陋的阳具，巨大的视觉冲击彻底让吴世勋红了眼，他抱住了吴亦凡的头，也顾不上怜香惜玉，拿着吴亦凡的嘴当逼抽插了起来。  
吴亦凡被吴世勋发一双大手拖住了后脑，无法挣扎，只能任由吴世勋的东西在自己嘴里横冲直撞，他的动作快速的吴亦凡有些晕眩。  
阿勋的东西好长一根，直接插到了吴亦凡的喉咙，他一下子被呛出了生理性的泪水，想要挣脱却无处可逃，只能求助的看着阿勋。  
吴亦凡不会清楚，美人的眼角微红含泪的样子只会激起一个男人骨子里的施虐欲，吴世勋看见吴亦凡一副被欺负惨了的表情，动作更加变本加厉了起来。  
他抱着吴亦凡的头插了几百下，终于低吼了一声射了出来，直接把精液全都射在了吴亦凡的嘴里才拔了出来。  
“哥，吃下去。”他俯身亲了亲吴亦凡眼角的泪水，低声哄着还跪在自己双腿间的人。吴亦凡从来都不会反抗他的话，乖乖的闭嘴吞了下去。  
“不能浪费哦，要舔干净。“吴世勋再一次把软下来也尺寸客观的那一根送到吴亦凡嘴边，吴亦凡伸出了舌头一点一点的舔干净顶端残余的精液，神情认真，不时伸出的小舌就像一只在喝牛奶的幼猫。  
舔干净之后吴世勋在一次把吴亦凡捞进怀里，毫不嫌弃的亲了亲吴亦凡有些红肿的嘴唇。  
“哥陪世勋一辈子好不好？就我们两个。“  
“好。“怀里的宝贝郑重的点了点头，避开了吴世勋的伤口小心翼翼的环上吴世勋的腰。  
阿勋不生气了，还说要和自己在一起一辈子。  
他把自己埋进吴世勋的胸膛，看不见吴世勋那双阴沉的眼睛。  
哥，就算是地狱，你也只能和我在一起。  
外面的世界已经那么明亮了，没有你也能万物生长。  
但你是我黑漆漆的世界里唯一的太阳啊。


End file.
